Take Me Out & Pick Me Up
by Rimnerel Ayasugi
Summary: (One shot) A requested two sided tale, featuring how Kenny and Rei found their loves in one night, that I did for a friend. (Ke x Ta and Re x Br)
1. Take Me Out: Kenny's side of the story

Author's Note: This is a story that I dedicate to a reviewer of mine. The Dark Huntress Cara, this one's dedicated to you! And I promise to see can I write the other for you as soon as I get over my writer's block and a couple of other hurtles. Enjoy everyone!

------------------------------------

Take Me Out

Kenny looked down at the blade in his hands, his eyes carefully examining the new attack ring he placed on Tyson's Dragoon blade. Making sure that it fit on tightly, so it would not come off in battle, Kenny nodded with approval. Now he could finally focus on the spin velocity matching that of the rotation. If the spin and rotation did not match up, Tyson would have a hard time controlling the motion of the blade.

Luckily for Kenny, everyone was out for the night, leaving him for once to work in peace. The charity tournament that the Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys, and White Tigers were participating in was now only two weeks away. There was no time for interruptions if he wanted everyone to do their best, even if it wasn't that serious a tournament.

"You know," Dizzy started up once again for the seventh time that night since Kenny began working. He seriously didn't know what her problem was, but it was getting to be rather vexing.

"What is it now?" Kenny said, putting down Tyson's blade to pick up the old weight disk and examine it.

"Maybe you really should have went out with the others tonight. You're eighteen now, you should have a little bit of fun every now and then," Dizzy nagged. "Not that I'm going to go into great depth about this, I just want you to know. It's not healthy to be around me all the time."

"You know, you're right about that," Kenny grinned as he put down the weight disk to examine an attack ring he was going to upgrade Kai's Dranzer with. "I'll be crazy if I stay around you every minute in the day."

"Funny, Mr. Comedian," Dizzy stated.

"You're the one that said it, I was just agreeing with you," Kenny grinned. It was about this time the phone beside Kenny's work desk decided to ring the moment Dizzy was about to retort something. Picking up the phone, he answered it. "Hello, Kenny speaking."

"Kenny, it's me, Rei."

"Rei?" Kenny frowned, hearing how the Chinese teen's voice quavered. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm at a payphone. Listen, is Kai there?" Rei inquired.

"Kai? No, he hasn't come in yet. I suppose he's still out with the others. What's wrong? I thought Lee was with you?" There was a pause before Rei answered the question.

"I'm through with his ass, that's all I have to say. Look...if Kai comes back any time soon, tell him I'm going to the coffeehouse for a while. I'll tell you what happened later," Rei remarked.

"Okay, I'll give him the message, guess I'll see you later," Kenny blinked, hanging up the phone. Sitting back in the chair, Kenny frowned. What in all of hell happened between those two? Before they left that evening to go out, both Rei and Lee were on the best of terms.

"What was that about?" Dizzy asked.

"I guess Lee did something because Rei told me it was over between them," Kenny shrugged. "I'll find out when he gets in."

"Those two weren't suited for each other anyway," Dizzy stated. "You could always tell that they wouldn't be together long."

"You know, that's really bad," Kenny chuckled. "Who else do you think shouldn't be together?"

"I know who would be together if a certain someone would just stop shutting—"

"I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink, I'll be back," Kenny interrupted her, knowing exactly what was going to come out. If she didn't say it once a day, then she would drop hints to him over the subject. Getting up from his chair, Kenny stretched out his stiff limbs looking over at the clock on the wall the hands read twelve after twelve. Tyson and Max should be coming back to the apartment soon from going to the movies with Ian. Kai would more than likely drag in maybe close to two.

"You interrupted me on purpose didn't you?" Dizzy said, her tone becoming slightly colored with annoyance.

"Of course, it's too late at night to be nagging me. Now I'm going downstairs," Kenny said as he headed out the room. The apartment...well, it was more like a giant loft with five bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom with shower, and a kitchen, was silent like most nights when the others were gone. The only sounds that could be heard were Kenny's quiet footfalls on the polished oak floor.

Continuing to the kitchen, Kenny stopped in the doorway finding not just the light on, but someone in the refrigerator. Alarmed, Kenny quietly made his way over to one of the drawers that held a bunch of butcher knives, a meat cleaver, steak knives, and dinner knives. Opening the drawer, Kenny quickly grabbed one of the butcher knives s the person in the fridge was standing up to close the door.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" Kenny demanded, holding the knife out in front of him. The person closed the refrigerator and turned to stare at Kenny, azure eyes giving the brunette an amused study.

"Sorry, I didn't know that borrowing some milk was lines to kill me," Tala grinned. Kenny let out a sigh as he lowered the knife, placing it back in the drawer before giving the Demolition Boys' captain a reprimanding stare.

"Dammit Tala, you scared the hell out of me. You better be lucky that I'm not Tyson. He would have stabbed you and asked questions later while you both were on the way to the hospital," Kenny said. "How did you get in anyway?"

"I have an extra key," Tala remarked. "Kai said I should keep it in case something happened since we do stay across the hall from each other. He has a key to our place, so I didn't think anyone would mind too much."

"You're still lucky."

"I see that," Tala chuckled. "So, what's this, another night in the house by yourself? Didn't want to go out with the rest of your team?"

"With only two weeks left before the charity tournament, I need ever little minute to update everyone's blades for the best performance possible," Kenny shrugged. "I don't have time to goof off like the rest of them."

"I see."

Kenny tilted his head to the side with a curious stare. "Since you're standing here, I assume you didn't go out with your team. Next to Kai, I think you're the only person I know that comes home with more hangovers than anyone else. Either that, or dragged in unconscious," Kenny smiled. A clever, or in this case since it was Tala, devious smirk crossed his lips as he walked up to Kenny who was leaning against the counter.

"You want to find out how wild I can get?" Tala whispered, leaning in close to whisper it in Kenny's ear. His warm breathe caressing Kenny's ear, Kenny being unable to repress a shudder that rolled up his spine.

"I still have to update Kai's Dranzer," Kenny said softly, feeling Tala lean in even closer. It was no secret to either the Bladebreakers or Demolition boys about the chemistry between the two.

In fact, everyone continued to tell Kenny to stop running Tala around a table and let things take a natural course of action. For the past two and a half years since attraction between them flared, Kenny kept distance between him and Tala. Pondering repeatedly about if all he really wanted from the older was just one night of passion or something more. He didn't want to hurt Tala if he found that he just wanted a one-night stand because he valued Tala as a good friend.

"You always turn me down with some sort of excuse like that, it drives me crazy," Tala murmured. "I know you want me, so why keep putting up walls between us? Aren't you tired of it by now?"

"Tala, I...I'm not sure if..." Kenny looked away for a long minute until Tala turned his face back to him. Pushing the brunette's bangs out of the way, he stared into the dark blue eyes he loved so much. "Tala..."

"You don't know if all you want is a fuck or a relationship? Is that all it is?" Tala said. "You know, you'll never find out until you let me take you out. It's not too late to hit the clubs for a little while, you know?"

"But—"

"Oh no you don't," Tala interrupted. "You're trying to make an excuse, but you still have two weeks to complete your work. I know how smart you are, so it won't take you nearly as long as you're complaining about. Just say yes so I don't have to drag you out this apartment unwillingly. Or maybe carry you down the hall and see what you really think about me."

Tala placed a hand on Kenny's waist, pushing the brunette's head up so he could press his lips against Kenny's. The male against the counter closed his eyes, a light sigh escaping his lips feeling the tip of Tala's tongue running over his bottom lip lightly. Eventually, Kenny opened his mouth, allowing Tala access.

Tala placed a knee between Kenny's legs, parting them so he could move in closer. Their bodies touching as Tala ran his tongue across Kenny's, enticing a moan from the brunette. When the red head finally pulled back, both were panting heavily. Azure eyes locked with heavily lidded dark blue ones.

"So, are you going to deny me now?" Tala said, a smile curling his lips into a crafty grin.

"How can I when you gave me no other option but to want you?" Kenny replied with amusement as he wrapped his arms around Tala's neck, pulling the red head to him for another kiss. This time it was minutes before they parted once again.

"So, is that a yes, finally?" Tala nipped at Kenny's neck.

"That's a yes, finally," Kenny smiled.

[side one ends]


	2. Pick Me Up: Rei's side of the story

Pick Me Up

Rei felt his hands ball into fists as he stormed up to where Lee was hungrily kissing some guy at the bar of the club they were currently at. Rei's eyes narrowed into slits as he finally approached the two, clearing his throat. Lee pulled back to see who it was interrupting him, then saw Rei, his eyes widening with surprise, and maybe a bit of shock.

"Rei! I..." Lee started before the other cut him off.

"I leave for five minutes and come back to...to..." Rei took a deep breath, trying his best to stay calm and not cause a scene.

"I can explain this, Rei," Lee said.

"Oh really? What? Wait don't tell me. He tripped into your lips," Rei said sarcastically. "I can understand that, right?" Rei crossed his arms over each other as he continued to glare at Lee.

"I'm sorry, okay," Lee apologized.

"I can see that," Rei glared. "You really don't have to point me out the obvious, unless you think I'm stupid. Which I really do think you think I am. Otherwise I wouldn't have caught you in this predicament."

"Rei, look, I said sorry. You don't have to get bitchy about it," Lee remarked, stepping away from the other guy to approach Rei.

"Bitchy? You think I'm bitchy? Well I do have a damn good reason for it, you know!" Rei exclaimed, his eyes turning a dark topaz.

"Look, I said sorry, what more do you want from me," Lee snapped, his words coloring with anger. "Want me to get down on my knees to beg you for forgiveness?"

"Actually Lee, I don't want anything from you. I'm going home." Turning around, Rei started to walk off, but Lee grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Rei," Lee growled. "I don't know what your problem is but—"

"Let me go! I said I'm leaving!" Rei turned around, slapping Lee across the face. Lee was unprepared for the attack let go of Rei as he stumbling back slightly. Before Lee could register what happened, Rei was already storming out of the club.

Walking into the warm night air, Rei let out a shaky sigh. Looking up at the stars for a second, Rei knew he was going to have to find a ride home. There was no way in hell he was going back in that club to demand Lee to take him home. He didn't want to talk with the other as long as humanly possible.

"Maybe Kai's gotten in by now." Looking down at his watch, he read the numbers, seeing it was only twelve o'clock. Rei knew there was only a fair chance his friend had stumbled back into the house by now from whatever party he was attending that night. It was actually sort of funny about the change Kai went through over the course of years he's known the older. In fact, when comparing Kai's former self with his new one, it was like they were two different people instead of one.

Shaking his head free for a moment, Rei realized he didn't have his phone on him and would have to use a payphone. Looking around, he didn't see one and started walking. While walking he kept glancing around to find a payphone so he could make a call to the apartment. If he remembered correctly, Kenny was home. Mentioning something about wanting to work on Tyson's blade for a while. One day, he planned on getting Chief out the house and to a party it was a waste sitting around their apartment all night alone.

After a while, Rei finally spotted a payphone, two blocks away from the club he had been at with Lee. Walking across the street to it, Rei fished some changed out of his pocket, then picked up the phone receiver. Dialing the number to the apartment, he placed the change into the machine, listening to the phone ring before someone picked up.

"Hello, Kenny speaking."

"Kenny, it's me, Rei." Rei tried to calm his tone, but he was still very upset. He couldn't believe Lee, and what Lee did.

"Rei? Are you okay? Where are you?" Rei could hear the concern in Kenny's voice and didn't want to alarm him, but he really was hurt deeply.

I'm at a payphone. Listen, is Kai there?" Rei was hoping so much that he was. That way he could rant to Kai and get it out, then maybe Kai would go beat the hell out of Lee and everything would be fine.

"Kai? No he hasn't gotten back yet. He's still out with the others. What's wrong? I thought Lee was with you?"

There it was, the question that was inevitable to overlook or to not answer. Rei gripped the phone tightly, controlling his tears and his voice from rising. "I'm through with his ass, that's all I have to say. Look...if Kai comes back any time soon...tell him I'm going to the coffeehouse for a while. I'll tell you what happened later."

"Okay. I'll give him the message, guess I'll see you later," Kenny said, hanging up. Rei hung up the phone, laying his head against the cool metal, he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to. There were better individuals to date than Lee it was his lost anyway.

"Who needs him, I don't," Rei muttered, pushing away from the payphone to head towards the coffeehouse that was four blocks away. With a slightly heavy sigh, Rei began walking to his destination. "I'm better off without him."

Rei just...he just didn't know what was going on in Lee's head. Was it something that Rei did during the month and a half they had been going out together? Rei couldn't think of what he could have done wrong to have Lee cheat on him like that.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Rei sighed as the motorcycle pulled up beside him. Startled, the neko-jin looked to his right side, finding a figure perched on a Kawasaki. The figure raised the visor on his helmet, Rei finding pale lavender eyes staring at him in curiosity. It took the other a full minute to realize why this person looked familiar. "Bryan?"

The fair-haired Demolition Boy pulled the helmet off, shaking his hair free. "I wondered when you would realize it was me." A half smile rose to his lips as he stared at the other.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. What are you doing over in this area anyway?" Rei inquired softly.

"Pool hall making some pocket change," Bryan remarked. "As I was heading back to the apartment, I saw you walking and looking so lonely so I came to figure out who killed your best friend. What are you doing out here so late walking by yourself. I thought that—"

"Please, don't mention his name around me right now. I just want to forget all about him," Rei glowered at the ground.

"Fight?" Bryan questioned, leaning against the handles of the bike.

"Break up," Rei corrected. "I never want to speak to that asshole again. I mean, how does he think that apologizing for cheating on me will make things all right between us?"

"You know, he wasn't worth it anyway. Come on, I'll take you home." Bryan tossed an extra helmet he always kept on the side of his bike to the neko. Rei catching it and staring at Bryan for a long second, a short smile rising.

"Thanks Bryan," Rei said gratefully. Putting on the helmet, Rei climbed on the bike behind Bryan who was fixing his helmet back on.

"Hang on tight, Rei," Bryan instructed. Rei nodded, wrapping his arms around the Demolition Boy as the bike took off down the street. Hanging on tighter, Rei could actually feel the muscles his arms were wrapped around. Well...not that Rei was a pervert or anything, but his mind did wander away from him, thinking about how amazing this body must look naked. How absolutely flawless every inch of his body must—

'Stop it Rei. Keep your thoughts clean.' He berated himself. 'Even if he's the one you should have really been with in the beginning.'

Rei closed his eyes, laying his head against Bryan's back. He still liked Bryan he knew that. There was no mistaking his sometimes, flirty nature around the other, or the way he found his days brightened when Bryan was around. Of course, Bryan did not always register interest with Rei, which was probably the only reason he didn't make a head on try. Maybe though, this was the little excuse he needed to take things further.

It wasn't uncommon for members of rival teams to date, or even want to date. After all, the best example at this time was Tala and Kenny. It was so obvious between them that he was sure people who didn't know them could clearly see it. Yet Kenny was always running Tala around the table. Every time Tala suggested they go somewhere or do something, Kenny would flush, and make an excuse for not being able to. Rei wondered why, it was obvious Kenny wanted Tala, so...why?

"Hey, Rei," Bryan reached behind him, shaking the neko from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Looking up, he realized they had already stopped. Letting go of Bryan, he sat up to look around.

"We're here," Bryan said, pulling off his helmet. Rei did the same, shaking his hair free.

"Sorry, I went spacey again," Rei flushed. Bryan turned all the way around to stare at Rei with a grin.

"That's okay," Bryan chuckled. "I suppose I can't expect you to be all smiles and cheers when you just broke up with you know who. You should go get some rest."

"I suppose. Hey...Bryan..."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when we first sat down and tried to talk? You know, after things and stuff?" Rei said.

"Yeah, I was still a moody bastard that hated everything around me," Bryan simpered. "Why do you asked?"

"Over the course of the time we've known each other, we've both changed, and yet..." Rei looked up into Bryan's eyes, loving how the light from the moon caused them to shine. "I don't think that my love for you has ever changed. I'm tired of just flirting, I think that I'm really ready for us to have a relationship."

A smile twitched Bryan's lips as he leaned down towards Rei. "So you finally think that we should stop—"Bryan didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Rei pulled him into a kiss. Bryan wrapped his arms around his neko, slipping his tongue into Rei's mouth, coaxing the other to give up completely to the kiss. Rei whimpered feeling Bryan suck on his bottom lip gently. Neither cared to move until the need for air became too much and pulled them away.

Panting, Rei grinned up at Bryan. "I think I want more than just a kiss good night."

"That would make two of us then," Bryan murmured as he pulled both himself and Rei off the bike to head up to whichever apartment they got the key to first. Rei had a feeling that it wouldn't take him long to forget all about Lee, Bryan was about to make certain of that tonight.

{End of side two}


End file.
